t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan/History
Told Tale of the Brightest White Star in the Sky Knightstar founded ShadowClan about 8 seasons ago and the clan has not lost passion since. They always have been and lived in a world full of snow and dangerous winters, adapting themselves for the worst. Most of the history from ShadowClan could possibly be known by Knightstar only, but when Dapplestar joined as Snowfur, she experienced quite most of it. Beginning, to end. After Knightstar finding luck with Snowfur, the respect for this warrior grew rapidly. Snowfur was called deputy of ShadowClan during the first few moons after ShadowClan's creation, she was told lies from some wolves that Knightstar didn't own the clan but that the wolves did until Knightstar took it. So Snowfur believed Knightstar was just a traitor, exiled her own leader and became Snowstar. She didn't know yet that the wolves were just trying to get rid of Knightstar and destroy the clan. Snowstar decided to rename ShadowClan to SnowClan. A few weeks later Snowstar gave part of the clan back to Knightstar and so there was two separate clans. ShadowClan and SnowClan. At a point, Snowstar was seeking to find out that if she was the most powerful. But she found herself weak, or so she thought and decided that the whole of SnowClan should be ShadowClan once more. Snowfur became an elder and then a queen, and gave birth to two kits. She then died, brutally killed by a dog while saving her clanmates and kits, being one of the most tragical events that has happened in ShadowClan that still haunts the senior warrior's and oldest member's memories. A few days after her death, a battle with TimberClan occured and the clan once again had a great loss of cats, and an old Medicine Cat turned warrior, Silverlake. After the tragical deaths, Knighteyes, daughter of Knightstar, gave birth to two kits, Dapplekit and Frostkit. Knighteyes and Silverlake were very good friends, and had adopted Fawnkit who was Silverlake's kit right after the accident. During the winter season, Knightstar gave her leadership to Airstar and then Knightstar became leader of NightClan and left the clan to Airstar's responsability. The deputy chosen was Fawnwish but she unfortunately died the next day by a falling tree. It had been a huge rumor she was after Dapplefrost for revenge of stealing her mate. Dapplefrost was chosen as deputy afterward. During at the time, the clan was severely involved in disputes and wars between other clans. Later on, Frostfire, who is Dapplefrost's sister, died by falling off a cliff. She lost her footing as she was watching out on the hills. The clan sat vigil for her and respected her one last time. Tidestar, became leader after Airsnow's retirement. Tigerstripe, just made warrior, recently given an apprentice and born from Owlstorm's litter, died due to the attack by Deltastar from Sharpclan. It was declared that the truce, trust, and allience with Sharpclan was broken, since Delta killed already nearly 4 warriors from the clan. Dapplefrost became annoyed and bothered, returning to her rogue life and left Shadowclan, leaving the clan without a deputy. But soon, Tidestar decided to retire and gave Dapplefrost the option to take his place. She returned quickly and was then on known as Dapplestar. After a difficult fit of choosing a deputy, Galaxyblaze was murdered and the only choice left for the leader to choose as deputy was Icerift. She was named deputy of ShadowClan but after a few weeks, she disappeared and Owlspirit became the deputy. Sadly, Owlspirit left as well and the hard decision of picking a deputy was far worse. After some slight decisions were made, Spottedpath became the new deputy, giving ShadowClan finally some hope. ShadowClan had a severe loss mass of members. Dapplestar had not only realized this problem in her clan, but in the others as well. She recommend Ferntail to become to Fernstar, to help RiverClan survive while Whitestar is absent, though that doesn't giver her 9 lives of an actual leader. Fear quickly spreads from weak and vulnerable clans, as lack of hope for new members to come back is seen. Dapplestar died by the hands of a twoleg, who was desperate for revenge. Spottedstar received her nine lives at the Icepool and named Zeroflame deputy of ShadowClan. In desperate pursuit to get the clan active and alive again, Dapplestream made an agreement with Spottedstar, and Dapplestream became the leader of ShadowClan, while Spottedstar stepped down as medicine cat. Dapplestar made arrangements with the leader of RiverClan, and by the sudden miracle, Blackthorn stepped in and took over NightClan as leader, becoming Blackstar. The three leaders are now working to renovate what was once crumbling, to the original clans. After the clans flourshing with hope, a badger attack striked RiverClan. In luck, Mothflight had been able to catch the scent, and a patrol was immediately sent to help RiverClan. But no matter how late they had been, all cats joined together in battle against the badgers. Dapplestar, though, kept herself from battle, and found that attacking the badgers would not help. With the help of other cats, they chased the bagders off the land, and both clans succeeded. Dapplestar out of generosity, gave Fernstar a gift, letting her borrow one of their medicine cats while theirs is absent. But Fernstar could not keep herself from being inpolite, and shared half of their fresh-kill pile to the ShadowClan cats. Both clans shared their victory, and hoped for no more conflicts soon yet. Category:History